Damn you Autocorrect TMNT Style
by Denny Hamato
Summary: Not even the turtles can escape the clutches of the cursed autocorrect. Seetheir reactions and have a laugh or two
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys here's a great story for you. We all have suffered through the mistakes that autocorrect makes(on purpose grr) and had various forms of rage over it. But then I thought "what if the turtles went through the same thing we did?". And boom here it is. **

**So now here are the reactions of the tmnt gang and autocorrect**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT... otherwise I would visit them every chance I got.**

* * *

Raph: hey don ya have colored penis I can borrow?

Don: Raph not only do I not have said items, but that is highly gross of you to ask

Raph: Wha' are ya talkin' bout me bein' gross

Don: Read your last text

Raph: wha'...

Raph: damn autocorrect, I meant pens

* * *

Mikey: Leo are we going on the potty or not

Leo: excuse me?

Mikey:...that was supposed to be patrol

Leo: oh... then yes and make sure to go to the bathroom before we go

April: guys I'm going to the store, do you need anything?

Leo: yeah ice, apple juice, and sliced hands

April: ...uh oookaay I'll see what they have

Leo: wait April I meant sliced 'ham'

Leo: hello?

Leo: oh boy

* * *

Don: anyone see my 6/8 rabbit anywhere?

Mikey: I hope mean wrench dude cuz I saw it on the kitchen. Why would you have a 6/8 rabbit here?

Don: of course I mean wrench what are you talking about?

Mikey: read your txt dude

Don: what...oh

Don: damn

* * *

_Message sent to all the turtles_

Splinter: my sons it is time for your afternoon prostate exam

Leo: O_O ummm

Raph: O_O whaaaaaa...

Don: O_O oh my god

Mikey: O_O WHY MASTER WHY THE INDIGNITY AND TORTURE WHHHYYYY!

Splinter: What is the meaning for your reactions my sons. All I have said is that it is time for afternoon practice.

Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey: ooohhh

Leo: master I think you should read the first message you sent

Splinter: What do you mean my son?

Raph: just read it sensai ya'll understand

Splinter: Alright... Oh my

Splinter: curse this automatic correction

* * *

Leo: anyone know if Don switched to decapitated heads yet

Raph: No, now Leo before I morally laugh at ya I'm gonna give ya a chance to fix your mistake

Leo: what do you mean Raph?

Raph: *snickers* read your text

Leo: fine but I don't know what your talking about

Leo: oh my god

Raph: just hope Don doesn't read this

Don: Leo can you come to the lab right now

Leo: why don?

Don: because I was gonna ask if you wanted to watch a movie but now I need to check for mental illnesses.

Leo: what? why?

Don: I read your text about me. Not impressed

Leo: oh crap

Raph: _picture of him laughing like a maniac_

Leo: damn autocorrect

* * *

**Well there it is. And if you didn't get it, the autocorrected word was 'decaf coffee'. You should know that because it's Donnie(read many stories about him and coffee). **

**Alright send your reviews to me. Give me ideas for this story story and other ones you may have. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I am SOOOO sorry I am uploading this so late. My high school life got in the way(junior year is a pain in the ass sometimes). Anyway here is the next chapter to this wonderful story. **

**P.S. this my Thanksgiving gift to you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

* * *

Casey: 'ey Don I got my dick stuck in car door can you help me? PLEEEASSSEEE!

Don: no Casey. Either call Raph or figure it out yourself

Casey: aw c'mon why?

Don: either you meant 'hockey stick' or you are a bigger moron than I thought

Casey: why do you say that?

Don: read your first message

Casey:...OH MY GOD!

Casey: DYAC

* * *

April: Donnie guess what!

Don: what is it April?

April: I just a new penis today! :)

Don:...

April: hello? Don?

Don:...

April: Don what's wrong? Was it something I said?

Don:... in a way yes. look at your other text

April: what do you mean Don?

April: OMG! I meant PC!

Don: good because you had me worried for a second

* * *

Raph: hey Leo is splinta aight? I saw you take 'em to Don

Leo: He's alright Raph

Leo: He just needs to get some vajayjay

Raph: what the hell Leo?

Leo: what? I said was that he needed to get his VAGINA

Leo: Oh for the love of bushido

Leo: VACCINATION

* * *

Raph: ya done paintin' yet Mikey? I want to watch my game

Mikey: yeah I'm done. want to know what color it is?

Raph: not that i care but what?

Mikey: piss yellow

Raph: mikey you are more kinds of wrong than i even care to know

Mikey: what do you mean Raph?

Raph: read your last text bonehead

Mikey: AAAAHHHHHHH... I meant mustard yellow

Mikey: i want now want to sell myself to Bishop

Raph: good luck wit' that

* * *

**Oh what are we gonna do with these guys. Well here was chapter 2. Please leave a review with ideas for stories and chapters you want to see in the future.**

**And please feel free to pm or review to me at yell at me to update these stories as soon as possible. It would be greatly appreciated :)**

**Happy Thanksgiving you guys and I will see you in the next chapter(hopefully soon) :)**


End file.
